Fuzzy Socks and Forts
by God's-Girl-08
Summary: Danny and Sam are really bored. What better way to solve that problem than with socks to slide on and forts to build? Little story I just thought of today. Mainly for the humor but there are fluffy bits in it. Rated T just because I didn't know about the kissing part. Please Review!


**A/N: So at school I asked my friends what they thought about when they heard winter. One of my friends said really really fuzzy socks and then this story was created. I was really bored today so I wrote it during the school day. I hope you enjoy. I do not own Danny Phantom. **

Saturdays, so much fun unless you are stuck at home with no family and a big wave of boredom has washed over you. Right now I am lying upside down on my couch wondering what in the world am I going to do. My parents have gone out of town to investigate a newly found haunted mansion, Jazz is at the library cramming for some major test coming up, and Tucker is at a video game challenge arena trying to beat some kids at Doomed. Heck even the ghosts decided to take the day off! I got from the couch and stood in one spot as I felt the blood flow out of my head and into the rest of my body. I started to walk towards the kitchen to get something to eat. Then I ran through a mental list of people I know. Dad, Mom, Jazz, Tucker (gone), Paulina (please), Sam, Dash (uhg no thanks), then there's… wait a minute. I gave myself a big smack on the forehead. SAM! How in the world did I not think of her? I mean she is my girlfriend for crying out loud! I'm sure she hasn't gone somewhere. Even if her parents did go someplace, Sam doesn't usually tag along with them. I grabbed the phone and quickly pressed her number in having memorized it for so long. First ring, please pick up, second ring, come on Sam, third ring.

"Hello?" YES!

"Hey Sam."

"Oh, hey Danny, what's up?"

"Nothing much; say are you bored by any chance?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty much dying over here, my parents left for some business thing."

"Perfect, so am I. Do you wanna hang out?"

"Uh, Yeah! You can come over here. I'm sure there is something we can do."

"Great, be there soon."

I hung up, transformed into Danny Phantom, and flew towards Sam's house.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 10 Minutes Later~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Both Sam and I are lying upside down on the couch feeling just as bored as ever.

"Well this is better." She stated sarcastically.

"How can one day be so boring?" I complained.

I rolled backwards off the couch and began walking around on the hardwood floor. Then suddenly I slipped and nearly fell down.

"Whoa!" I yelled in surprise.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. Some guy just came by and waxed all the floors." She said flipping to sit upright.

Hmm, that gave me an idea.

"Just out of curiosity, where do you keep your socks?"

"In a basket in the laundry room…why?"

"Oh no reason."

I quickly ran to the laundry room and shuffled through the socks until I found two pairs of very fuzzy socks and ran back to the living room, careful not to slip again. I tossed Sam one of the pairs of socks and took off my shoes to slip the socks on. She looked at me skeptically but then slipped the socks on her own feet.

"So what exactly is the point in this?" she asked.

"We." I said getting up and holding out my hand out to help her up. She took my hand we both stood.

"…are going sock skating,"

"What?" She looked at me funny trying to figure out what I meant. I just smiled at her and started gliding easily across the waxed floors. This was defiantly a lot better than sitting on the couch being bored. I looked over at Sam and she was still standing there staring at me.

"Danny Fenton you are such a dork."

I laughed a little at that and glided towards her.

"Yes, but I am your dork. And now you are going to be a dork with me."

I grabbed her hands and pulled her towards me to get her started. She slid across the floor and started laughing. I went over to the radio and played the first song I saw. "Jail House Rock." I turned the volume up so it would boom through the many speakers placed in the house. We spent hours twirling each other around, sliding across the floor, and occasionally falling on our butts.

The sun went down and the moon came up as the night became visible. We grew tired of using all of our muscles to glide everywhere and soon crashed on the couch. I sat normally while Sam layed down with her head on my lap.

"I have to admit it that was a lot more fun than I thought it would be." She confessed.

"Yeah same here. Being childish is a lot of fun."

"Yeah would be the one to know that."

"Hey!"

"Oh, you know I still love you."

"Yeah I know." I said then bent down to kiss her on her forehead.

We stood there for quite some time catching our breath and just relaxing with each other.

"Do you want to sleep over tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah sure." I said nonchalantly.

Our parents didn't think much of it anymore because we had done it so many times. Even before we started dating Sam would ask me, and sometimes Tucker too, to sleep over when her parents left on trips and she didn't want to be lonely. Sam got up and started walking towards a closet full of blankets and was about to walk up to the guest room with a hand full when I stopped her.

"Hey Sam?" She turned around.

"Yes?"

"How about we do one more childish thing tonight?"

"Like what?"

"Let's build a fort."

"You want to build a fort?"

"Yeah just like how we use to when we were little."

"Okay, let's build a fort."

We grabbed all the blankets form the closet and then went all around the house and grabbed one from every room. (Which, by the way, is a lot coming from a mansion.) We came back to the living and shifted the couches and chairs around in different locations then draped all of the blankets over them making the roof and walls. Once we were done we stepped back and gazed at our handy work.

"Well, shall we?" I asked gesturing to the entrance.

She crawled in first and I followed right behind her. Once inside we could see that it was totally dark inside.

"Well this is a bit anticlimactic." She said.

"Hold on, I've got this." I said creating an ecto plasma ball in my hand making a soft green glow.

"That's better. Wow it looks so cool in here." Sam said looking around.

"See being childish could be a good thing sometimes."

"Yeah I guess so." She smiled at me then leaned forward to peck me on the lips.

I was not satisfied with that so with my free hand I held her cheek and kissed her on the lips. I felt her smile into the kiss and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I slowly let the light die out and I used that hand to pull her up on my lap. I had no idea how this happened but I didn't really care. I put one of my hands back to hold me up but then as I was not fully concentrating, my hand went invisible and we both fell back on the ground. Then my invisibility spread to the chair, turning that invisible too and the blankets being held up fell on us. We started laughing as we fought our way to the surface. Once we both got out of the blanket mess Sam looked over at me.

"Well that's one way to kill the mood." She said still laughing.

"Yeah, you'd think by now I'd know how to control my powers."

We got up and fixed the broken part of the fort. Then we gathered up pillows for the floor and grabbed two blankets that we didn't put on the fort and crawled back in to lie down.

"Goodnight Sam." I said leaning in to kiss her lips but hit her nose instead. Oh well good enough.

"Goodnight Danny, and thanks for today, it was a lot of fun."

"You're welcome."

And with that we fell asleep in out fuzzy socks inside our fort.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ The Next Morning~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I woke up to a bit from the stream of sunlight coming through the door of the fort. I looked over and smiled at the image of Sam sleeping. I was about to cuddle up to her and go back to sleep but then I heard a door slam that woke Sam up too.

"What was that?" She asked sleepily.

Then we heard the yell of a woman through the kitchen.

"WHO PUT ALL OF THESE FOOT MARKS ON THE FLOOR?"

We looked at each other then in unison we said "Oops."

**A/N: Well that's the end. Sorry if it's bad, just another one of my stories that I write during one day of school instead of doing actual school work. Please Favorite and Review!**


End file.
